A lover's hard time
by no nome
Summary: This story is about Zoe Orimoto and Koji Minamoto and how they realize how much they like each other with the help of the Transformers.
1. A new beginning

Chapter 1

A new beginning

One day a navy blue/black haired 16-year-old boy was walking down the street. It was a clear Saturday morning.

"Koji!" said a familiar female voice. Koji spun around to see a blonde 16-year-old girl running to him. He stopped and waited for the girl. When she caught up, she grabbed his shoulder and leaned over panting. Koji giggled and said, "Zoe, how far did you run?" Zoe looked up and smiled.

She straightened herself up and they walked down the pavement. Eventually they found their other friends. First there was Takuya, A 15-year-old brunette boy with a cap on and gloves with the average boy clothes on. But the thing weird about this boy was that he always wears a grin on his face and goggles on his cap. Next there was J.P. a 17-year-old brunette boy with a yellow and baby blue jumpsuit on. He always had a crush on Zoe, and he likes to play and predict the future with cards. Then there was Tommy, a 13-year-old brunette boy with a shirt and shorts on. He always wears a cap on his head. He is into video games. Last but not least there was Kouichi, Koji's older twin brother who he found in the digital world. Kouichi looked almost like Koji except Kouichi had short messed up hair and Koji had long hair in a neat pony tail. Kouichi wore a maroon long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved vest. Koji had a yellow short sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket over the top. Zoe was the only female of the group. She wore a blue and white stripped mini shirt with a purple vest. She wore a purple skirt as well. To go with it she also wore a purple hat/beanie.

Takuya ran to them and came to Koji. He slapped Koji on the back in a friendly way. He said, "Well, how was Tokyo?" Koji replied just with, "Good, Why?" Takuya then asked, "Do you like here or there better?" Koji replied, "Here."

Zoe smiled and grabbed Takuya's ear. He stopped asking questions right away. Zoe cleared her throat. She said, "My dad got me something as a birthday present. I know it was late but you know how he went to Canada, anyway, he got me a yellow and black sports car and it's brand is the shape of a robot's head. Come and see." Then she ran off with the boys following her. she smiled as they ran.

That's it for now. please review


	2. The summoning

Chapter 2

The summoning

Zoe stopped as they reached her house and sure enough there was a yellow and black stripped sports car out the front. Zoe showed them the label and it was a robot's head. Suddenly Tommy had a memory about his childhood. He saw a robot's head as a label for a transformer. Tommy decided to spill the news.

He said, "Hey guys, I now this may sound dumb but Zoe, the label on your car is the exact copy of a transformer." Zoe asked, "A what?" "Transformer. It's a robot that can turn itself into a car or weapon or anything. The good guys are the cars and trucks. But the bad guys are…" Tommy stopped short of his sentence. "what?" asked Zoe. "Planes and helicopters." Tommy finished. Zoe gasped. Koji remembered watching Transformers with Tommy when he was younger. He rushed to the car and checked the label and gasped. Zoe gasped and asked, "What?" Koji replied, "Tommy's right, It is a transformer." "What, but that can't be right!" Zoe snapped.

She rushed to the car to check as well as the others. Then as soon as she saw it she gasped. Then she jumped in it and yelled out to the others, "Hop in!" Kouichi asked, "But there's six of us, Isn't it a five seater?" "Nope." Zoe replied. Everyone nodded and they jumped in with Zoe, Tommy and Koji at the front and JP, Kouichi and Takuya at the back. Zoe pounded at the brake then the accelerator and the car smoked at the smell of burning rubber and then Zoe let go of the brake causing the car to speed off. Koji noticed about halfway through that Zoe had pushed the button to remove the top. Everyone's hair blew in the wind. Later on the way, they stopped at the junk yard. Zoe and everyone exited the car and Takuya asked, "Zoe, why are we here?"

"Because I need to know the truth, if this car really is a transformer it can 'transform' right here, because no one pays enough attention to see if anything weird happens here." Zoe replied. Then she walked to the car and demanded, "All right car! Show me your true self! I need to know if you are a transformer. Cause if you are I guess the planes and helicopter ones are true as well. Right?" then JP turned and gasped. Koji turned to see what JP had gasped at and said shakily, "Zoe? You know how you mentioned planes and helicopters? Well we've got company!" Zoe turned and screamed. Next thing everyone had turned running and she was left there. Then Koji rushed back and said, "Come on! We've got to get out of here. Their boss turns into a one-kill-shot weapon!" Zoe shook her head. She walked to her car and said, "Please! You've got to be a transformer or we're dead meat. the planes and helicopters are here. Please! Please! Please you've got to be one! Come on!" then a plane turned into a huge robot and pushed Zoe out on the road.

She landed on the ground. The robot aimed it's weapon at her. Zoe started shaking. Then in the corner of her eye she saw her car turn into a huge yellow and black robot. Then she noticed the plane robot had red eyes and her transformer had blue eyes. Then as the plane was going to shoot, her transformer clashed with the evil transformer. She gasped. She got up wearily and ran to the fight. She yelled to get everyone else's attention. When everyone was behind her they gasped. Then she saw her robot smash it's fist into the other robot causing it to blow up.

Zoe and the others were blown back but not hurt. Zoe pealed open an eye to see her transformer leaning over them to stop any debris from hitting them. She got up and ran to her transformer. She gently placed a hand on it's huge hand. She said, "Thankyou." the robot turned bright pink at where Zoe thought were his cheeks. He got up and turned back into a car. Everyone got up and decided today was very busy and exciting. So they decided to call it a day. Then went home.

I'm going to leave it there. please review!


	3. Another danger yet love is found

Chapter 3

Another danger yet love is found.

Zoe drove in her car and stopped at everyone's house and picked them up and drove them to high school. Zoe parked outside the school. Everyone exited the car and Zoe whispered to the car, "Be good!" then they backed away when the car flashed it's lights, on, off, on, off. Zoe thought that must of meant okay. They walked into class and every girl asked Zoe if that dirty yellow and black stripped car was hers and Zoe kept replying yes. S

he didn't care. She had a transformer for a car. When class was just about over, the school suddenly shook. Zoe grabbed hold of her desk as her reflex. She turned to the window and saw all these planes with red eyes flying around her school. She gasped. It was them! The teacher then replied, "Okay, class. There's nothing to fear. It's over. It was just an earthquake." Zoe raised a hand and the teacher said, "Yes, Zoe." Zoe gulped and said, "Ma'am. I'm afraid it's not over. Look outside the window." the teacher looked and shrugged her shoulders. She replied, "What about those planes, Zoe?" after hearing planes, the rest of the group gasped and yelled, "We're in terrible danger! Zoe is 100 correct." the teacher said, "I trust you then." Zoe said, "We need to get everyone out of the school, but not us six. Okay!"

the teacher replied, "I'm not leaving you six. It's either you guys come or everyone leaves and I stay!" Zoe yelled, "You can't! it's too dangerous…" then a plane turned into a robot and smashed the window causing all the girls to scream. Zoe yelled, "Everyone! Out! Out! Out!" everyone exited the school including the teacher after Zoe kept hindering her to leave. Koji, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Tommy and Takuya were standing in front of the school. Then the earth shook as Zoe's car transformed into it's true self. It stood behind the six friends. Then all the planes turned into their true forms.

Zoe gasped at the sight. She watched as a mega plane flew swiftly over head. Then Koji noticed one of the robot aiming at Zoe. It fired! Koji rushed over to Zoe and jumped on her causing them to fall just in time from the attack. Then the plane robots surrounded them cutting off Zoe and Koji from the gang. The last thing Zoe and Koji heard was Takuya yelling, "Zoe! Koji!" then they got up and ran for it. Then another robot cut their path. The giant plane landed turning into a massive weapon. Koji said, "The boss!" then the robot aimed and fired. Koji and Zoe yelled and screamed.

Koji just hatched a plan just in time. He grabbed two giant sticks and placed them where Zoe and him were to replace them. Then grabbed Zoe and ran to the trees. Koji grabbed Zoe's cheeks. She was panting of fright. Koji asked shakily, "Are you alright?" Zoe nodded slowly. Thinking he had destroyed Zoe the plane robots transformed and flew off. Thinking they were gone Koji grabbed Zoe's hand and they slowly walked out and everyone else sighed with relief after hearing all the shouting and screaming. Meanwhile Zoe wasn't feeling alright. She removed her hand from Koji's and turned.

Koji spun around puzzled. Zoe walked forward. She sighed. Then she flashed her head to her right just in time to see a monkey run off. It had a camera around it's neck. Zoe suddenly realized she was busted. The robots would come back. She gulped and ran to the forest. Koji gasped and decided to run after her. Takuya was puzzled. JP was clueless, Kouichi looked confused, Tommy was shocked. Koji managed to catch up with Zoe and grabbed Zoe's shoulder. He asked, "Zoe what is it?" Zoe looked around in fear and said, "I'm busted! A robot monkey managed to snap a shot of me!" Koji gasped.

Zoe turned and buried her face into Koji's shirt. She gripped the material and Koji wrapped his arms around her. He walked her to a shady spot and rested them against a tree trunk. Zoe liked the feel of Koji's arms wrapped around her . It made her feel like nothing could get her. She whispered, "Koji!"

I love a bit of romance. please review!


	4. Missing student

Chapter 4

Missing student

After a long night slept against the tree, Zoe decided it was time to leave. When she tried to get up she suddenly realised that she had two arms wrapped around her. Then she suddenly remembered the day and how Koji stayed with her. She flashed her head quickly to see Koji peel open an eye and suddenly close it holding his eye. Koji said, "Zoe! Your hair flicked me in the eye!" Zoe blushed and said, "Sorry! Must have quick reflexes!" Koji giggled. Then let Zoe go. She got up and so did Koji. Zoe whispered, "Thank you Koji!" Koji pulled a confused face. He asked, "Why? What did I do?" Zoe replied, " when the robot attacked you could of just saved yourself. But you saved me as well." Koji then walked slowly to her. He said, "Were friends aren't we? Actually I'm hoping we can be more than friends." Zoe turned bright red. Then they locked in mouth to mouth in a long kiss. After what seemed forever, Zoe decided to break free. She stepped back and said, "was I meant to do that?" Koji shrugged his shoulders. Zoe then said, "Bye!" Koji waved and then they left the bush and went home.

The next day was kinda different. Koji and the rest of the gang had to walk to school. Zoe didn't show up in her car. It was pouring down rain. So five of the six friends ended up completely soaked. Takuya yelled, "Of all the days not to come, you up there choose today! Why I outré!" Koji grabbed Takuya's shoulder. He shook his head. "I bet Zoe's sick today." Kouichi said, "But she was fine yesterday." Koji nodded. "I know but you know how weather change makes her sick." the rest nodded. They hung their heads and walked to school.

Meanwhile Zoe watched them from her bedroom window. Se sighed and sat on her bed. She wasn't sick at all. She wanted to miss school because of the robots that attacked 2 days ago. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially Koji, who she found out she really liked. She sighed again and decided it was for the best. She then shut her window blinds. She didn't want anymore monkeys taking her picture and giving them to the boss. She stared at the sealing and sighed again. Zoe thought that must have been the 15th thousandth time she had sighed that day. She heard a knock on her door.

She got up and said, "Come in!" her mother walked in and said, "Zoe! Didn't you go to school today?" "No," Zoe replied. Her mother nodded and decided to leave her daughter alone. Zoe laid back on the bed and looked at the sealing again. Koji was worried. It wasn't like Zoe not to call or answer her cell phone. Kouichi, Takuya, JP and Tommy were worried as well. Koji suddenly thought, 'what if the robots got her!' he told everyone what Zoe told him yesterday and they gasped. They all thought the robots got her!

that's all. please review!


	5. A brave decision turns to tragedy

Chapter 5

A brave decision turns to tragedy

Zoe watched her roof for many hours, before deciding she would answer her phone which had rung about 20 times that day. Her friends must have been worried sick about her. She answered her mobile and said, "Hello?" then Koji said, "Hello? Zoe! It's about time! Where are you? Are you okay?" Zoe sighed and said, "Yep, I'm fine. I'm at home laying on my bed. Why? What did you think?"

Koji sighed with relief. He was glad that she was okay. He replied, "No reason." then he hung up. Zoe stared at her mobile for quite a while. Then she placed her mobile on her bed and walked out her bedroom door. She exited her house door and hopped into her car. The rain had stopped and it was sunny. She drove off with the bonnet down. Her hair waved in the wind and she liked the feel of it not in her face. She stopped outside her school. She waited in the car with the radio on. She whistled to a tune she knew quite well. When the bell rang she saw the plane robots again.

She gasped. She jumped out of her car and ran to her class. She almost fell two times before she reached her class. She burst through the door and yelled, "Koji! Kouichi! JP! Takuya! Their here! The robots!" Everyone stared at Zoe. She yelled again, "The plane robots are here! They're…" Zoe was cut of when a missile flew through the window and hit Zoe in the arm. She was flung back and everyone screamed. Zoe opened an eye and struggled to get up. She wobbled and gasped and wheezed. Then said, "Evacuate!" then the entire school evacuated. Takuya helped Zoe get away from the class as the others were busy holding off the robots. Koji knew it was Zoe they were after, because the transformer only obeyed Zoe. They knew that if they were to get rid of Zoe, victory would be theirs.

Zoe finally was able to walk. Soon she was running. Takuya followed her. Takuya gave the signal. A quick whistle. Koji and the others heard the whistle and ran for it watching their backs in the process. They exited the school. JP grabbed Zoe's shoulders. He said, "Zoe! You've got to get out of here!" Zoe shook her head and turned to face the transformers. She watched as her transformer turned into it's true self. This time her class saw her car turn into a transformer. They gasped as it stood behind Zoe. Then a robot from behind grabbed Zoe in it's giant hand. She screamed as it threw her to a pole and she grabbed it just in time.

She struggled to keep her grip on it. She screamed again. Her transformer turned into a car and sped to her. She eventually couldn't hold on anymore. She let go and screamed as she fell. Her friends and class mates gasped. She heard Koji yell, "Zoe! Noooo!" then suddenly she felt a giant hand grab her. Her transformer had grabbed her just in the nick of time. Then Zoe saw the police come. She was placed gently on the ground. The police came out of their cars and shot their weapons up. The plane transformers had already retreated. Then Zoe realised what they were going to do. She ran swiftly in front and yelled, "No! seise fire!" the police came to her and grabbed her to move her, but her robot grabbed them and flicked them away. Zoe was safe. She yelled, "No! he's good! The grey ones are bad! Not him! He's a hero! He saved me from an almost certain death! I almost fell from that pole and I could of died!"

the police lowered their weapons. Zoe spun around to see a robot flying towards her. The robot held up his weapon. He fired. Zoe was blown back. Next thing, everything was black. She reopened them to see herself on the hand of her transformer. He was damaged! Zoe gasped and got up. She ran over his hand and ran up his arm. She hugged him. He blushed. Then she saw sparks coming from him. She gasped as he suddenly exploded. Zoe landed on her neck! She felt huge pain all in her back. She didn't care. She gasped.

wow! what will happen? please review!


	6. Is this the end?

Chapter 6

Is this the end?

Zoe stood there on her knees. She stared in horror as the remains of her transformer burned right in front of her. She whispered, "No!" then yelled with tears coming to her eyes, "NO!" then she got up and ran off. Koji gasped and ran after her. Takuya asked to the gang, "Should we follow them?" Kouichi shook his head.

Meanwhile the plane transformers were in the sky. One said to the boss, "Sir, we've destroyed the transformer that the girl owns. Soon she will be ours." the boss replied with, "Excellent. Finish her off now!" and the planes followed her. Zoe stopped and grabbed a tree and started sobbing. Koji watched her from behind another tree. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Zoe spun around to see Koji so close to her. He grabbed her shoulders and said, "Look, it's alright. He was a robot. He can be repaired. Beside you've got us, especially me. I will always be here with you." Zoe gasped and hugged him. Koji grabbed her in his strong arms and led her to a safe spot. She cried all night in his arms.

When the first rays of morning came, Koji woke to find something in his arms. Something warm, something breathing, something alive! He looked down to see a blonde mass of hair on his lap. He looked in another direction to see Zoe's body. He studied her from head to toe. He also noticed her skirt was up a bit. He blushed as he pulled hr skirt back to it's right position. After he had finished Zoe woke up. She gently lifted her head and faced Koji. She saw he had turned bright red. She asked, "Why are you blushing? We didn't…?" Koji interrupted her and said, "No, we didn't do it. I don't know why I'm blushing." Zoe sighed with relief. She looked up and screamed. Koji moved to her. He said in shock, "What?" after seeing the robots he gasped. He grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her with him to some place safe.

But the robots caught up and where Zoe was pulled the floor collapsed. Zoe fell because Koji's grip wasn't expecting that kind of pull. Koji stood at the edge of the hole and yelled, "Zoe!" then a robot landed beside him and grabbed him. He pulled Koji down the hole with him. Suddenly Koji saw black. But he could just make out a figure. It was female, breathing heavily, and wore a skirt, hat and shirt. She had long hair. It was Zoe! Koji gasped but the robot covered his mouth so it was only a muffled sound. Zoe peeled open an eye to see Koji and a huge robot behind him. She grit her teeth. She tried to get up but realized something was holding her down. She flicked her head to her right and saw a huge robot holding her down with it's huge hands. Koji suddenly thought, 'Is it all over for us?' at that moment the lights went on.

Koji turned his head and saw a huge monster standing there. He smirked. He walked over to Zoe and said, "I'm going to enjoy this." Zoe spat out, "Who are you? What do you want? Why have you brought Koji down here with you? What do you want with me?" the monster said, "You ask a lot of questions. Anyway, I'm Count Zapper. Your fathers worst enemy. I brought this so called Koji here so when he sees what I've done to you, he can tell you father to get here with the 2 million dollars or I will kill you." Koji fought his face away from the robots hand and yelled, "What are you going to do to Zoe?" Zapper said, "Alright, seen as you want me to do it to her now, I will." Koji gasped. Zoe screamed as the man grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head to him. Now she was standing.

He gently kissed her and whipped his lips straight after. Zoe felt pain rush through her and suddenly she entered the world of endless sleep. He let her go and she collapsed on the ground. Her eyes still open. Koji yelled, "Zoe! NO!" he broke free of the robots grip and ran to Zoe. He studied her lips carefully. There was poison all over them. He huddled her softly in his arms. Tears springing to his eyes. For the first time in years he had actually cried over losing someone close to him. He started to remember how he had saved her form the robots blast and how he stayed with her that night. She always had a bad feeling about this. He should of taken her home. He thought, 'this is all my fault!' suddenly Zoe started to twitch. He had to save her. But how. There was nothing he could do. Or was there.

oh no! what will become of Koji? please review!


	7. A quick choice

Chapter 7

A quick choice

Koji thought of two things that might save Zoe: 1, to kiss her. 2, to fight Zapper to the death. He couldn't think of the right decision. Finally he came down to kiss her. He lowered his head and let a tear fall in her eye. Then gently lowered his head more and kissed her. This kiss lasted more. About half way Koji felt Zoe coming back and breathing. He thought, 'yes! It was the right decision after all!' eventually she was breathing normally and was kissing Koji back. Zapper suddenly broke up the kiss and punched Koji away. Zoe shot her eyes open as soon as she was flung.

She hit the wall. She got up and saw Zapper thrashing the hell out of Koji. She grabbed a robots weapon and whistled. Zapper looked at her in confusion and Zoe said, "Got to hell… and rot there." then she fired and Zapper screamed. Zoe dropped the weapon and grabbed Koji out of his grip. Zapper was hit by the bomb. Zoe and Koji ran to the exit. They escaped. Koji turned her to face him. He kissed her and Zoe kissed back. After the kiss, Koji said, "I was so worried, I thought I lost you." Zoe hugged him and said, "At least you saved me." after that they saw the building about to blow up. They ran hand-in-hand up the ladder and smoke filled the way.

Meanwhile Takuya and the rest of the gang had decided to find Koji and Zoe. They stood around and saw that gas was coming from a sewer opening and there was tapping. Kouichi opened the lid and stepped back. Koji coughed and bent down and helped Zoe out. Then they ran away form the smoke. They bent down coughing and puffing. JP asked, "Guys, what happened?" Koji took a deep breath and said, "Well lets see. The plane robots attacked, Zoe almost died, her dad's worst enemy attacked, we almost got suffocated and that's about it." JP said, "Sorry I asked." Zoe stood up and suddenly felt dizzy.

She held her head. Suddenly another cough was heard. Koji spun around to Count Zapper. He gripped his teeth. He grabbed Zoe and hid her behind him. He said, "Keep your hands off of Zoe from now on." Zapper simply smirked and said, "Are you kidding, I owe that kid the biggest bashing of all time. Thanks to her, I was almost killed." Zoe walked in front of Koji. He gasped. Zapper smirked. Zoe then fainted. Koji flew down and held her. Zapped said, "Looks like she's fallen to my feet. Suddenly Koji felt dizzy too. He then fainted at Zoe's side. The rest of the gang gasped. Was it all over?

what will happen? what will the gang do? please review!


	8. Almost near the end

Chapter 8

Almost near the end

Takuya gasped at what he was seeing. He saw Zoe and Koji down on the ground almost like they suddenly died. From the corner of his eye he saw the others with the same expression. He looked up as he saw Zapper walk forward to Zoe. Takuya suddenly didn't know what came over him. He suddenly zoomed over and punched Zapper in the eye sending him flying forward.

He looked back and nodded to the others. Kouichi grabbed his brother Koji while JP grabbed Zoe. Takuya saw Zapper get up and see JP and Kouichi run off with the other two. He yelled, "NOOO!" Takuya grinned. Then he stuck out his tongue. He then ran off with Tommy. Zapper fell to his knees.

He had failed. Then a plane robot flew to him. He held his weapon up and blasted Zapper killing him. JP and Kouichi stopped when the others caught up. When Takuya and Tommy caught up they saw Zoe and Koji already up and running.

He smirked and looked back as he heard Zapper scream. He screamed out, "Zoe! In danger! Robots after her! Aaahhh!" Koji gasped as he saw a plane fly over head. He grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her with him. They stood against a tree. Koji asked Takuya, "Are they gone?" Takuya nodded. Koji sighed. So did Zoe.

They walked to the others. Kouichi said, "You had us worried." Zoe rubbed the back of her head. She replied, "Sorry about that."


End file.
